The Tournament
by Kiuolo
Summary: After a fight, Red shows up to battle Green at the Pokémon World Tournament. Green is tired of chasing after Red, and so decides to take what he wants instead. The dark route. Green/Red, non-con. Gameverse.


**Warning: **This fanfiction contains rape, victim-blaming, the whole shebang. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**The Tournament  
**The dark route

Green stepped onto the stage of the Pokémon World Tournament, a pleasantly cool expression on his face. Behind him the crowd cheered loudly, the sound nearly deafening. It was the first round of the Champion League battles, so he could understand their excitement.

He himself was anxious to begin, but for different reasons.

"Go, Green-san! Fight! Win!" a small girl, no older than seven, cheered from the crowd on his right. He shot her a thumbs-up, but against his wishes a rueful feeling bubbled up in his chest. Would these people still have been cheering for him if _he_ were here?

Green supposed he'd never know, because _he_ wasn't coming.

Even though Green had all but begged him to…

Green clenched his fists. No time to think of that now. Besides, it would only throw him off as he battled his opponent. Speaking of, where was his opponent?

"Hey," Green said loudly, shooting a look at the referee. The crowd quieted a bit to hear him speak. "Where's my opponent? I thought I came here for a battle, not to play a game of stand and wait around."

The crowd cheered at his words, their excitement coming easy.

The referee looked both confused and panicked, but replied, "I'm not sure. Here, let me—" He turned around to run off and talk to some other officials, but just as he did so a loud rumble shook the building, nearly knocking people off of their feet.

Green had to resist the urge to groan. Great. Just what kind of show-off Champion was he going to be facing?

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_He wouldn't! No, he said he wasn't—_

The roar of a powerful charizard was all the warning they had before a certain someone literally burst into the arena through the ceiling, raining bits of plaster onto the field.

Green scowled deeply as he looked up. _Red_.

Charizard, Red on his back, landed with a loud thump. Red gracefully slid down to the stadium floor, and the crowd went _wild_.

"IT'S RED-SAMA!" several people seemed to screech at once, and if Green thought the crowd was deafening before it was nothing compared to right then.

"Hey, you!" an official said, scrambling forward. "Just who do you think is going to be paying for that? You'd better listen!"

He was ignored.

Green glared at Red, still pissed off about how their last conversation had ended despite the small happiness he felt in the knowledge that, well, Red had come.

A small part of Green wondered—hoped—that he had come because of their conversation.

Red stared back at Green, his face as blank as always.

And suddenly Green remembered why he was still mad.

He gritted his teeth.

A part of him wanted to shout, "Screw this!" and stalk off of the stage like an overly dramatic child. Red would win their battle anyway. He always did.

A part of him wanted to run up to Red and make things right again, right there in front of everyone. He hadn't meant to say some of the things he had said.

But a bigger part of him…

He reached for one of his pokéballs.

A bigger part of him wanted to battle Red and beat him so he'd never feel superior to Green ever again.

So he battled.

* * *

It was a loss.

It was always a loss.

Green stared blankly at his reflection in the bathroom's mirror. The knowledge that he was used to losing to Red wasn't very comforting to him. He felt numb. He felt useless.

But despite himself, Green couldn't help but wonder why Red was here. He'd been so sure he wouldn't come. What had changed?

He wanted to know.

Green turned away from his reflection and exited the private bathroom with a destination in mind. He needed to find Red and talk to him again. And maybe—just maybe—make things right once more.

He had just cracked open the door to his borrowed room and was about to leave when he heard something that made him still.

"Red-senpai! There you are!"

Green's brow furrowed. Hibiki? What was Hibiki doing here? He hadn't even known Hibiki was in the region.

Red was silent in reply, but Hibiki didn't seem phased. He was used to it. Green knew Red had probably nodded in greeting, though he couldn't see it.

"That was a spectacular battle!" Hibiki practically gushed, obviously enthralled as he recounted the moves and counter-attacks Red and Green had used.

Their footsteps were getting closer and closer and Green knew he needed to either open or close his door, but he felt frozen. Instinctually, he knew something was about to happen that he wouldn't like, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.

Hibiki continued to chat, oblivious. "And then when you countered Green-senpai's attack with Charizard's _wings_! I'm serious, Red-senpai, that took guts and it actually worked! I was afraid Arcanine was going to tear right through them with his claws!" Hibiki let out an excited huff before declaring, "I'm so happy I was able to convince you to come to this!"

Green's eyes widened.

There was silence for a long moment.

"Yeah," Red's quiet voice confirmed.

Red… Red had come because of Hibiki?

Oh.

Green shut his door.

* * *

For a long while, Green sat on the floor with his back to the door. From his spot he could see the sun go down outside his window, and as it got darker so did his swirling thoughts.

Ever since he had last seen Red on Mt. Shirogane, Green had felt guilty. His pride hadn't allowed him to admit it to anyone and it certainly hadn't allowed him to turn back and talk to Red, but it had been eating at him all the same. When Red arrived at the Pokémon World Tournament, Green allowed himself to hope that maybe Red felt the same way and had given into Green's request to come to the tournament in order to make amends.

Of course, Green had still been angry and had shown that through his battling, but he had honestly thought that maybe…

He felt like a fool, and he hated it.

When it came to Red, he was _always_ left feeling like the fool. He hardly ever got any recognition, and when he did Red took it away from him. It was always _Red, Red, Red_!

Lately, he had been feeling more and more like his entire life he'd been chasing after Red. This whole time he thought he'd been making his own way in the world, but in the end he was just in Red's shadow. Even his own grandfather liked Red more than he liked Green.

But he was the worst of all, wasn't he? Because he had slowly begun to realize that concerning Red, he felt…

He slammed his fist against the wall.

_Damn Red to hell. _

So Red cared more about Hibiki's precious feelings than he did Green's, huh?

The feelings he'd been harboring in the dark corners of his heart began to swell.

Screw that. Green had spent all of his life chasing after Red.

Red was his.

A knock at the door rang throughout the room. It could have been anyone, but Green knew it _wasn't_ just anyone. He knew who it was. It was the same person it always was.

Green smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile.

"Coming…" he mumbled, standing up from his sitting position against the door. His legs felt a little shaky from sitting in such an awkward way for so long, but he paid them no mind as he flung open the door.

There, standing before him, was the object of his thoughts. But of course it was, wasn't it? It was always Red.

Always his Red.

Before Red could react, Green grabbed him by the wrist and harshly yanked him into the room.

* * *

After Hibiki and Red had parted ways, Red had taken to aimlessly wandering through the hallways. He had come for a reason, but he was putting it off.

Red knew he didn't have anything to fear, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit off without his pokémon with him. He had left them with the Pokémon Center to be healed from their battle with Green so that he could go and do what he needed to do, but he felt almost naked without them.

But it wasn't like he could wait for them to be healed before he went to see Green. It would take too long, and he needed to see Green as soon as he could.

It was with this thought in mind that he stood in front of the room he had been told Green was staying in. For a while, he only stood there, unable to bring himself to knock. But he wasn't the best of the best for nothing, and so he soon brought his fist up to the door and knocked.

The next thing he knew he was being grabbed and all but thrown into the room. He stumbled, trying to regain his balance as an ominous click echoed around the room. The door had been locked.

Red turned around and was surprised to see Green. Why had Green suddenly yanked him into the room? What was going on?

"Green?" Red said, brow slightly furrowed.

Green stalked forward, eyes ablaze. Red instinctually took a step back in response, but stopped when the back of his leg hit the bed.

When they were only inches apart, Green spoke, "You never thought I was worthy of the almighty Red's time, did you? Never once!"

Red's eyes widened. What was Green talking about?

Green laughed hollowly. "I knew it," he said with a shake of his head. "I knew it."

Red could tell something was seriously wrong with Green. He wasn't acting normal at all. He had thought his battling earlier was different, but this was something else entirely.

"I know what they say about me," Green continued on, not waiting for a response from Red. "They say I'm a useless person, and that I can't do anything. But I can do things! It's just that they're always overshadowed by you! You take away everything I gain; everything I ever want!"

Red was completely shocked into silence.

By this point, Green had worked himself into such a state that his breathing was irregular and he looked as if he wanted to start pacing. Instead, he looked directly at Red with a fierce expression. "And when I finally get something I think I can keep, something that makes me think that I don't mind losing everything else for, you try and take that away, too. No… no more."

Green took another step forward, and when Red automatically moved to do the same he instead fell backwards onto the bed. Green was immediately on him, straddling and pinning him down with his own body.

"You won't take this away from me, too," Green whispered.

Green swooped down and captured Red's lips with his own. It wasn't sweet or kind or gentle—it was angry and violent, and Red cried out when Green harshly bit into his lip. Green just used the opportunity to shove his tongue inside Red's mouth, completely ignoring the blood he tasted.

Red struggled as hard as he could, but couldn't break free. No! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He needed to tell Green…!

But Green only tightened his hold. When he finally pulled back so they could both get some air, it only took him a few moments to go back down and latch onto Red's neck with his mouth. It was then that to his horror Red realized that Green was beginning to remove their jackets.

"No!" Red gasped. He had never been good with words, but he needed to explain things to Green. "Listen!"

Green ignored him, too busy working on removing their clothes and creating a decently sized hickey on Red's neck. Besides, he was tired of listening. So tired of it.

It wasn't long before they were both naked, and again Green kissed him. Red wanted to be sick. This wasn't how he wanted things to go! It wasn't supposed to be like this!

Green lightly ran his hand over Red's chest, causing him to gasp from the sensation. Green smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. "Does Hibiki make you feel like this?" he sneered, slowly sliding his hand down lower. "I bet he can't, can he?"

Red was a shaking mess. He couldn't answer properly if his life depended on it.

"That's right," Green stated. "Only I can make you feel like this. Only me."

Green gently cupped Red's growing erection and nearly laughed when Red immediately bucked into his hand.

This continued on for a short time, with Red feeling and Green touching and Red gasping and Green just _reveling in it all_. Yes. This was _his_.

But Green soon became anxious to move forward, so he roughly flipped Red over. However, Red wasn't about to go down without a fight. He used the opportunity to kick backwards, and the heel of his foot connected harshly with Green's side. Green grunted and his grip loosened, and Red used the opportunity to escape.

He scrambled off of the bed and made a break for the door. Green was quick to recover, however, and was faster than Red. Just as Red was able to reach for the handle of the door, he was caught by his wrist and thrown back. Green had him again.

"That wasn't very nice, Red," Green murmured, looking angry. He gripped Red's wrists as hard as he could, and Red knew there would be bruises later. Then, suddenly, Green laughed again. "Just look at you now, the prodigy Red—helpless! You're nothing without your pokémon."

It was then that Red felt it. One of Green's fingers brushed up against his entrance, causing Red to stiffen even more. No… No! He tried to kick out again, but Green was more prepared this time and dodged it.

Green's finger, coated with some saliva, entered Red. Red whimpered from the pain and clutched at Green's back, unable to do anything else. Green smiled.

"This is all your fault, you know," Green whispered as he inserted another finger. "You've always been leading me on, enjoying yourself as I chased after your shadow. It's not my fault, it's yours. All yours."

Red shook his head, and for the first time since they had started he felt the tears in his eyes begin to well up. This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

When Green had left him on Mt. Shirogane earlier, an unbelievable amount of loneliness had bubbled inside of him. And as the days passed, it had only gotten worse. So he had come here…

"Ah!" Red cried out, the tears finally spilling over as Green violently entered him. He felt something inside him tear, and it hurt so much and he _knew_ he was bleeding. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt…!

For a moment, all Green did was shake. Being completely surrounded by Red felt even better than he could have imagined, and he felt so complete. How had he gone so long without this? Why had he contented himself with just being around Red? This was so much better!

Finally, Green began to move. The saliva and blood working as lube, he started to pound into Red.

Red tried to tell himself that this was what he had wanted all along—to be with Green. He tried to remind himself that he had dreamt of this before, that he was filling up the lonely feelings inside himself.

But it didn't work. He could admit to himself that he had wanted Green, but he didn't want him like this. He didn't want their first time to be rape.

Hibiki had been the one who convinced him to come to the Pokémon World Tournament and work things out with Green, and Red had come knowing that was what needed to be done. He hadn't wanted to be without Green any longer, and if he had to be in a tournament to get Green to like him again then he would.

So why…?

Finally Green released inside of him, and shame filled Red's heart when he also came.

Green collapsed on top of Red, letting out a loud breath. He buried his nose into Red's neck, and the single word on Green's tongue caused Red's heart to break.

"Mine…"

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this as another little challenge between Nerin and I. We came up with the prompt of Red appearing at the Pokémon World Tournament, and then made it so she wrote the light route and I wrote the dark route. Let me tell you, it was a little weird writing dark!Green. I've never done that before. I... I think I like writing him like that, though. ^q^

I don't know if Nerin is going to post up the light version anywhere, but here's the dark~

~Kiuolo


End file.
